


Summer of '95

by shamebucket



Category: Deadly Premonition | Red Seeds Profile
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: You know, this reminds me of something...
Relationships: Francis York Morgan/Francis Zach Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Summer of '95

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/gifts).



"What do you think? It's not our usual fare, but changing things up can be exciting." 

York waited a few moments, swirling his latte in his cup. "The foam sure is something. Say, Zach. Remember that time, when we were younger?" 

There was a long period of silence. "Yeah, that's right. You thought about it too. Summer of '95. We were on the beach." 

Zach was always the more poetic between them, but York found the comparison apt. " _The foam washes over you, like the sea._ " York smiled as he took a sip. 

"I'm glad we can taste this together."


End file.
